Consorting with the Enemy
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Revision to Cortigiana Onesta: Draco Malfoy seeks help at the Order after being told he is to bear the dark lord's heir, only to realize he's not safe from anyone; not from the darkness and not from the light. Draco/Voldemort Draco/Harry mpreg, dark
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The stars twinkled high above, moonlight streaming through the open window as the group began to slowly walk through the dark caverns that served as their meeting place, their heads bowed, the hoods of their cloaks pulled up and over to cover their faces, their steps echoing loudly in the silence.

A gentle murmur seemed to slowly stir the amassed crowd, their heads turning to the source of the commotion, a definite shift in the feel of the group, as they watched the small figure enter their midst, slipping easily between the followers gathered, ignoring the slowly passing whispers.

"It seems the Dark Lord has allowed his treasured—companion to join us for the night." One whispered her voice quiet and malicious, a silky smooth coating on her slippery voice as she continued to walk along with the others.

A chuckle could be heard echoing throughout those gathered, their barely concealed glee seeming to poison the air as they made their way closer and closer to the destination.

"Your humor is so very…quaint, lady Nott. Shall I bring your wit to the attention of the Dark Lord? See what he thinks of your…jokes?" asked the youngest amongst them, a smirk crossing his features as the lady backed away from him, disappearing into the crowd, their chuckles and laughter suddenly cut off as though the air in the room had suddenly been sucked out, leaving them breathlessly floating in a void.

The young man pulled his hood back, allowing his hair to remained mussed as he looked over the gathering, his grey eyes cold and haunting as he looked over each and every one of them, his pale face seeming to mimic the moonlight that shone from the windows, casting shadows and shapes against the masonry. Draco Malfoy stood silently by the door, his body clothed in black, a sheen of silver and gold shimmering as the light from outside his the expensively crafted cloak, a gift from the Dark Lord. The others stood back to look at him, their eyes narrowed in jealousy, disgust and hate radiating from their eyes, their faces perfectly crafted masks of indifference as they looked over the young Malfoy heir.

They hated him. Hated how he could cause them to feel fear with just a quickly placed comment, disgusted at how he could arouse them with a gently seductive whisper in their ears, a look of indifference that seemed to cause them to whither in that austere gaze. Whispers filled the dark hall. Rumors and lies spreading like fire in a dry field; "Have you heard the things he does with our Lord?" "Did you know that he…" "Yes, but did you know…" slowly building as though the boy were not even present, their delusions so strong, the impulse too seductive to stop their chatter. The boy allowed them their depravity, his grey eyes impassive as he listened to the slowly approaching steps, a smirk curving his lips as he turned to look at them. The foreign footsteps echoed throughout the hall, all eyes turning to look at another cloaked figure, flanked by one other, their magic causing pause in the crowd, the words frozen in their mouths.

The blonde looked over his escorts, his grey orbs turning to ice as he felt their eyes on him. "Come." One said; swiftly turning to the way they had come, allowing the sleeves of his robes to fall over his hands. The material, dark and flowing was still unable to hide the shaking that caused his hand tremors, as he opened the door for the young man as he walked past him and into the corridor, seemingly swallowed by darkness. The other cloaked figure led him silently through the hallways, their footsteps echoing through the darkness as they moved, neither of them willing to break the comfort of silence.

Draco allowed his mind to wander, his thoughts traveling, conjuring up ideas that swam in his head, playing across his consciousness as he allowed his body to wander paths embedded in his memory. _It still wasn't fair_, he thought briefly, his head downcast as he allowed himself these thoughts. '_it never would be though. Father and Sev would only allow so much and then they would turn against it, be done with it. Life was already tainted enough with this darkness _'even as he thought his, his chest filled with ice, his heart seeming to beat slower as he looked over the darkness that seemed to swallow all that it touched. He flexed his hand, looking at the pale skin as it shifted over the fine bones that he knew lay underneath. Darkness had already claimed his soul long before the Dark Lord had claimed his body, leaving nothing left but the notion of youth that clung to him.

His head jerked up as the two older men stopped, their faces turned toward him as to usher him into the large bedchamber, one taking the initiative and stepping into the room, his head bowed as he knelt before the man in the chair. The Dark Lord sat in the large upholstered chair, his back to the door so his hands were the only visible part of him. The man knelt next to his hand, whispering quietly to the man before he stood to his feet, motioning his partner to bring the boy into the room. Draco walked of his own volition into the spacious room, kneeling in the middle of the floor as opposed to entering and kneeling at the man's hand. The Dark Lord chuckled, standing from his seat, the dark robe that hugged his shoulders, draped sensuously down his muscled body, as he stood before the boy, his feet covered by finely crafted leather shoes.

"This gentlemen, is the finest specimen of breeding and nobility; a compilation of manners and knowledge in the old ways. Crucio." He said gently, watching as the man who had dared kneel at his hand crumpled to the ground, a scream already escaping from his throat as waves upon waves of pain coursed through his body. Releasing the man from the curse, the Dark Lord waited until the man had crawled to his knees, panting heavily as he used his hands to steady himself.

"Draco." The Dark Lord cooed, his voice raspy but not unpleasant, as he ran a human hand through the fine blonde strands, reveling in the feel of the silken hair filtering through his hands.

"Yes, my lord?" questioned the blonde, his tone obedient to a fault, his head remaining bowed.

"How shall I deal with this…dissenter?" asked the man, his blood red eyes taking in the shaking of the cowering man.

"However you wish, my lord? Who am I to tell you how to treat your followers?" asked the blonde, feeling the shift in the air.

"Excellent answer, my little Dragon. Come, stand by my side." Commanded the man, holding out his hand to the teen.

The blonde accepted the hand, standing to his feet, his eyes meeting those of the Dark Lord's, his breath catching as the man Voldemort used to be was gone. His body was reformed, renewed. The nose defined, with salt and pepper hair covering his head in thick waves, his bloody red eyes as strong and vibrant as they had been at his resurrection. The dark lord ignored the reaction for now, though his eyes betrayed him, amusement dancing in those rose colored orbs.

"Get out Gervaise. You have been spared for today." Said the man, pulling motioning the man away from him, as he pulled the blonde closer.

Draco allowed himself to be manhandled, molding his body closer to the hard body of the dark lord, his smooth lithe muscles sliding seductively into place against that of the older man. Voldemort turned to look at the young man, a smirk as he lifted the blonde into his arms, holding the warm body close to his.

"My, my little Draco," cooed the Dark Lord, running his hands over the cloak he had gifted the young man, watching as the blonde shivered against him. "How've you grown, since the last time I saw you. You become more beautiful every day."

The blonde scoffed, turning his head away as he placed on the man's chest, his pianist fingers splayed playfully over the dark lord's chest. "Please my lord, flatter doesn't suit you." Said the blonde, looking at the man with sharp grey eyes.

Instead of responding with anger, the dark lord, smirked, gingerly settling the boy on the bed, pulling the cloak from his body, revealing tight fitting leather pants and nearly sheer white shirt, his unsettling red eyes roving over the body underneath his own. The blonde looked up at the man, a whisper of fear in his grey eyes, quickly hidden by a veneer of indifference. The dark lord caught the emotion, his eyes sharpening on the look before he nuzzled the blonde's neck almost affectionately. "As fear does not suit you." He whispered, his raspy seeming to catch on the blonde's skin, making him shiver.

Draco looked at the older man, his grey eyes taking in the darkness of the red eyes, the expression that lay deeply within those orbs. "Yes, my lord." He whispered.

"Your innocence is a gift only for your lord," whispered Voldemort, his large hands undressing the boy slowly, "and I am honored to receive it."

Draco started at the language, a blush crossing his cheeks as he looked at the man, at a loss for words. The dark lord leant forward, and like a teenager, captured his lips in a clumsy kiss, reveling in the feel of his lips on his, the stillness of the moment. The dark lord unclothed him, worshipping his body, showering it with kisses, nips and tongue, reverently taking the virgin boy, as though he was the darkness that he and his followers praised. All the while, tears ran down his cheeks, bathing his face first in pain, than in confusion.

Laying there, sated, the dark lord pulled the blonde closer, looking over the pale body littered with bruises, a satisfied smile taking over his face as he slowly sat up, walking leisurely to his chair, sitting naked as he watched the boy from his vantage point, his dark eyes taking in the lithe muscles heaving as the boy tried to recover from his sudden orgasm, the gasps and moans as he rode out his (likely) first orgasm. "Marvelous." Purred Voldemort, opening the curtains to reveal the sunrise, watching as the rosy light danced along the boy's pale flushed skin, the ribs expanding and contracting with each breath.

Catching his breath, Draco sat up slowly, wincing as he felt the sting in his back, feeling liquid seep slowly from between his thighs and on to the sheets, the creamy essence tinted pink with virginal tearing.

"Milord?" whispered Draco, hesitantly reaching up, for the first time unsure of how he was expected to act, the shy child that he was rearing its head. Voldemort took his hand, pulling him from the bed along with the sheets, pressing him into his chest, reveling in the feel of his smooth skin on his own time roughened one, allowing the boy to rest against him, feeling him breath.

Voldemort ran his fingers through the teen's hair, watching as the sun rose higher into the sky, casting his chambers in pink light, bathing his young courtesan in rays of warmth."You will carry my heir, my prince of darkness. You, a scion of nobility and purity will bear him to me and rule by my side." said the dark lord, his fingers caressing the boy's abdomen, as though he could feel the magic of a child.

Draco's eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat, as the dark lord's hand gently rubbed his stomach, fear flashing in his eyes. Pulling the sheets closer to his body, he dare not try to wiggle out of the older man's grasp, in fear of the punishment. Slowly, Voldemort let go of the boy, watching as he looked up at him. "You should dress. Your classes begin within days, and I have little time to….entertain you properly." he said, a mischievous smile making its way on to his face as he set the boy on the bed, pulling his robe tight and tying it, winking as he left the room allowing the door to shut behind him, his voice sounding just outside the door, commanding those outside to leave him be for the time being.

Draco shook his head, standing on wobbly legs and collecting his clothing, hating the feeling of fluid slowly slipping from his body, and down his leg. The door opened slowly, revealing the potionsmaster, his dark eyes taking the disheveled boy, his lip curling at the smell in the room, sex tainted with blood.

"I'm sure your father will be pleased to know you saved yourself." He said, his voice smooth as expensive port, sliding down a throat, warm and silky, a heady tang.

Draco winced again, looking at his godfather as he slowly sat down on the bed, breathing deeply as he looked at himself, feeling disgust slowly worm its way into his heart, causing him to doubt himself and his decisions. Severus watched the boy, his own thoughts bogged down by the young man's actions, before he shook himself from his thoughts, gently lifting the boy into his arms, feeling him nuzzle close to seek comfort.

"Oh, Draco, silly little dragon." Said the man, rubbing the boy's back, feeling more than hearing as the sobs began to shake his diminutive frame.

"I'm so sorry Sev." Sobbed the boy, burying his face into the man's robes, the façade of strength he had erected around himself crumbling quickly under the weight of his own shame. "I just thought if….if he could use me, than…"

"Shhhhh." The man shushed him, wiping his tears with the pad of his thumb, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he moved his finger. "None of that now; what is done, cannot be undone. You must live with this now." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, before wrapping him in a cloak, allowing him to stand.

Draco nodded, sniffling, before standing tall, arranging his clothing around his lithe body, pulling the cloak's hood over his head, before slipping on his shoes. Nodding briefly at his godfather, they stepped into the corridor, the blonde wobbling slightly, only to steady himself a moment later, ignoring those that might have gathered in the hall early that morning.

Severus sneered at them, watching as they scurried away from the two as they walked through the hallways toward a separate suite of rooms, silently slipping inside. Draco sat quickly on the chair, sighing, as he lifted his feet on to the footstool, allowing his head to drift back against the headrest, his grey eyes slipping closed as exhaustion pulled at him, dulling his senses.

Severus shook his head, rummaging through his cache of potions, finding the pain killing potion and a muscle relaxant. Walking slowly toward the younger man, he knelt next to him, gently brushing the fine blonde strands from the boy's face, watching as he stirred at the warmth. "Papa Sev?" he questioned sleepily, rubbing his eyes like a child, before looking at him inquisitively.

"Take these, they will make you feel better." Said the man ,holding the potions and tilting the liquid into the boy's mouth, watching as he swallowed slowly, his eyes drooping closed as sleep began to once again claim him.

The older man sighed, placing the vials down and carefully cradling the boy close, lifting him into his arms, and apparating away to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind whistled just outside the window, the old castle creaking under the force of the cooling winds, the trees in the forest bending with the strain as the cold front swam through them. Gryffindor tower was quiet; seemingly untouched by the weather outside, the warm lights that illuminated the turret lending itself to the contented feeling of the occupants that resided in the large space. It felt like a holiday, with fall nipping at the heels of summer as the last few days of warmth slowly receded into memory, the warmth following with it, an unseasonal wind seeming to speak of trouble in the coming months.

Harry sat silently by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, listening quietly to the frustrated murmurs of his godfather as he slept sprawled on the floor at his feet, the older man seemingly dreaming of a time not too long ago, when dreams and reality blended; Dementors chasing, ever at his side, a tortuous lullabye. Remus looked over the text he was reading again, his amber eyes fixed on a certain spot covered in black ink, his hands twiddling a quill between his fingers, as he tried to explain to himself the spell that lay before him, sleep deprivation and the warmth of the room aiding in befuddling his sleep addled brain. His feet gently stroking the animagus' leg in comfort as the dark haired man continued to dream, Remus allowing the older, slightly larger man to face his demons in sleep, alone. Ron and Hermione lay silently on one of the couches, their bodies sprawled and entwined, Hermione's legs comfortably set against Ron's, as he gently rubbed her feet, slowly drifting into sleep his girlfriend's legs acting as a blanket, radiating heat and a comfortable weight.

Harry smiled slightly at the two, his emerald green eyes drooping slightly as he fought to stay awake, not yet ready to succumb to sleep that beckoned him. Remus sighed heavily from his spot at the table, looking up from his work to look over at those he considered his pack, as well as his mate, a small smile caressing his worn features as he stretched in his seat, his back popping as each vertebrae found its spot. "C'mon cubs, let's get the old man there to bed." said Remus, his soothing voice coaxing the teens from their light slumber, standing from his spot at the table, leaning against the old wooden surface, allowing the blood to flow back into his legs.

Harry slowly clambered to his feet, stretching his muscles as he stood, groaning in satisfaction as he felt his bones and tendons refit back into place, his body heavy with sleep as he made his way to stand next to the door of the boys dormitory. Ron groaned as Hermione withdrew her feet , the warm weight of her body gone, leaving him cold and startled under the sudden shift. Brown eyes locking with the girl's, he smiled goofily at her, reaching his arms up to be pulled to his feet. Hermione laughed, slightly, firmly grasping his hand, pulling him to his feet, the taller boy slumping against her, using her as a crutch for his long shlumped body. Harry watched Remus approached his mate, trying to gently rouse the animagus from his sleep, the werewolf's tired but loving smile ever present on his face, as he gently shook the man awake.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes, the icy blue orbs meeting their opposite in the form of his mate's warm amber, a small warm smile drifting slowly on to his mouth as pulling his mate down to the floor next to him. Remus let out a breathy laugh, his eyes twinkling as he landed on his mate's hard body. Sirius smiled mischievously, briefly reaching up to kiss his mate's mouth, the small peck on his lips chaste and sweet, as his hands moving over the werewolf's face. Remus moaned slightly, gently threading his fingers into the straggly man's dark hair, returning the kiss, deepening it as he felt desire build between them, the still new feeling of thrumming magic intensifying the feeling as the amber eyed man joined their hands, new wedding bands adorning their ring fingers, the metal clinking together, almost suggestively.

Harry rolled his eyes, gently pushing his friends toward the dorms, while looking over his shoulder at the two 'adults', sitting on the floor. "Get a room." Harry said. Sirius raised his middle finger at his godson, smirking through the kiss, before gently releasing Remus, the werewolf blushed in embarrassment, as he leant his face against his husband's chest to hid his face, but never removing himself from his body.

"Oh hush, you!" said Sirius, gently nuzzling his mate's soft neck, nipping at the flesh as the other man shivered against him "Moony and I have something to discuss without the likes of you around. Go on to your room now, cub." Harry laughed, running his fingers through his dark unmanageable hair, leaning against the stone wall of the tower, his dark green eyes amused as he watched the two men act like teenagers. Remus rolled his eyes at the two, before standing, avoiding Sirius' hands that tried to touch the werewolf, gently and playfully slapping the offending appendages away.

"Alright now, you two," said Remus, roughly pulling the dark haired man to his feet, a secretive look in his eyes as he intertwined their fingers yet again."Now off to bed with you, cub. We have spells to work on tomorrow." He continued, a small glint in his eye as he pressed a kiss to the teen's head, ruffling his hair before gently pushing him up the stairs.

Harry sighed, looking up towards the dormitory, his heart sinking low into his stomach in trepidation as he thought of the nightmares that had been plaguing his sleep as of late; the horrors of torture, and madness, skittering quickly and feverishly across his mind as he dreamt. The teen walked slowly up the stairs, as though gathering up the all of the legendary courage of the Gryffindor house, to use to fend off the growing dread that teased at the edges of this senses. Getting ready for bed, allowed him too much time, too much of the stillness, allowing his mind to wonder to the nights previous terror.

All he could remember was pain; a searing bodily pain, but not hot, no this pain was cold fire spreading from his legs to his back, up his spin into his the back of his head, paralyzing him, fear building as he saw images flashing before his eyes, none of which he had ever seen before. At first, he believed that Voldemort had found away more deeply into his dreams, somehow gaining the ability to inflict physical pain, but then, something else happened, something that Harry had never before experienced whilst shelved into the Dark Lord's head.

Something warm spreading through his chest, a feeling of euphoria as these images slowed to a near standstill, all focusing, on one lone face that proved to be all too familiar: Draco Malfoy.

Startled, the teenager had awoken from his sleep, drenched in sweat, chilled to the bone, his breath coming in pants as he threw his limbs out in front of him, as though to check if it was he who controlled them, instead of the Dark Lord.

So, tonight, he laid silently, his eyes drooping with sleep, fear gripping his insides as he slowly, slowly fell into slumber, a feeling of heat rushing through his body as he hit the first layer of sleep. The dream raged, heat rushing through his body, pulling at his senses as though dragging him through hot coals, burning his skin, speeding past images, memories; some very familiar, his own, and some, some that were foreign to him as though they belonged to someone else. Then, when he felt as though his brain were about to explode, it stopped.

The memories all seemed to dissipate before his eyes, leaving him to hover in a space, a coolness settling over his frazzled nerves as he as allowed to float in a seeming abyss. An image came slowly into focus, the edges still blurry and fragile, strange, as the face came into view; beautiful and ethereal, pale and pure. Draco Malfoy stared up at him from the image, his grey eyes, enlarged as though in fear, as he stared back at him.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, his cheeks aflame as his body slowly responded to those large grey eyes. He could see the blonde speaking, the words clear as crystal, the voice as though he was looking at him. "Please my lord, flattery doesn't suit you."

The need to answer pulled at his vocal cords, his brain working itself into a frenzy as he looked at the trickle of fear that seemed to dance elusively in those grey depths. "As fear does not suit you." Harry found himself whispering, fearing to break the fragile moment that his dreams had created.

The blonde looked startled for a second, only to allow his features to soften, relaxing a little into his arms, or what Harry thought were his arms. He gently caressed the blonde, stripping him of his clothes, his voice raspy, his desire building until he took the blonde, a strange joy singing through his body as he joined their bodies into one. Pleasure colored his vision, making him gasp until he could hold out no longer, releasing into the pliant body beneath him. He watched, his green eyes raptly focused on the blonde as pleasure suddenly gripped him, his body clenching, spasming almost painfully.

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread slowly on to his face, the image fading from his sight, as he lay back against the pillows, boneless and satied. He was sticky and sweaty, his body relaxed as he allowed himself to float in the space of waking and dream; the darkness surrounding him comforting and quiet.

A cold fear gripped him suddenly, his mind racing along with his heart: Draco Malfoy was sleeping with Voldemort.

Sirius lured the werewolf into their bedroom, helping the smaller man strip out of his clothing, pressing kisses and gentle fingers to the scars that littered the werewolf's body, humming appreciatively as the other man ran his hands through his dark hair, the sandy brown of Remus' hair hiding the honey brown eyes.

"You're gorgeous Moony." Whispered the man, slipping his hand behind the light colored locks to the back of the man's nape, guiding him down on to the bed. "I'm so going to screw you into the mattress."

Remus smiled, grabbing the other's shirt collar, and pulling him down on top of his body, nearly purring as the man animagus nibbled his neck, before laughing breathily. "Well, don't keep me waiting." He said, his eyes shifting to gold as the dark haired man practically ripped his pants.

Remus woke, his eyes burning gold as he hurriedly sat up, his eyes glowing in the dark night as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants, searching quickly for a t-shirt that he had discarded so quickly just hours before as he reached for his wand, carefully reaching over the sleeping man next to him, so as not to wake him. Silently stepping from the bed he grasped the door handle, quickly jerking it open, to reveal a slightly surprised Harry, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

The older man relaxed, lowering his wand before taking a step closer to the door."What's wrong cub?" asked Remus, beckoning the boy to enter, his arms open to the teen.

Harry walked forward slowly, embarrassment present in his startling green eyes as he sought comfort, resting his head on the man's shoulder."Bad dream." he said simply, his voice gruff from sleep and screaming, refusing to meet the werewolf's eyes, shame coloring his cheeks as he thought back to his dreams.

Remus stepped back from the embrace, shaking his head sadly as he sighed, heading over to the bed, carefully pushing back the covers and whispering to Sirius. The animagus started awake, his eyes searching the room frantically before settling on his mate and cub. The dark haired man smiled, sleepily reaching for his boxers."What's wrong, Harry?" asked the man, sitting up in bed, stretching, his muscles shifting under his skin.

"Bad dream." Harry repeated, before yawning, rubbing his eyes as Remus cleaned discretely the sheets.

"Well, c'mon then, in the bed, ya get." said Sirius, smiling as his godson's face light up of a moment.

Harry hastily crawled into the bed, settling himself in the middle of the king sized bed between the two adults. Remus smiled, settling himself next to his cub, kissing the teen's forehead before reaching over him to kiss his mate soundly, before settling down on his side of the bed. Sirius smiled, kissing his godson, ruffling his hair before laying back down.

"Nox." Said Sirius, settling down and pulling the covers closer, feeling the boy shift in the bed until he was comfortable amongst the other two as they slept.

Sirius sighed, rolling over in his bed, before opening his eyes to stare out the window at the early morning sky. The animagus stretched, before standing, careful not to wake his godson and mate as he made his way around the bedroom. He silently moved around the room, dressing himself slowly in black pants, gently pulling the Black family crest on to his middle finger, along with his wedding band, flexing his fingers as the rings readjusted to his hand.

Two strong arms wrapped possessively around his waist, the scared and golden skin pulled tight against the muscles that lay underneath the skin, as the werewolf rested his head on the animagus' bare shoulder, planting a kiss on the darker man's skin, breathing deeply of his scent before smiling into the warmth of human skin. Sirius smiled, taking one hand in his own, bring it to his lips, his eyes looking in the mirror, staring into the amber eyes of his husband, as he kissed each digit, lovingly tracing the scars with his lips and fingertips before threading their fingers together.

"What are you doing up already, Luv?" asked Sirius, gently caressing the werewolf's knuckles as he looked into the golden eyes of the werewolf. Remus smiled slightly, nuzzling his nose into the baby fine hairs on his mate's neck.

"I wanted to talk you before everyone else woke up." said Remus. The werewolf snuggled closer to the man, feeling the slight increase in the speed of his heart as he moved closer, the animgus' hands moving gently over his own.

A gentle moan came from the bed, causing the two men to turn and look at the only occupant left in the bed. Harry lay disheveled, his arms thrown out and Sirius sighed, a soft smile curving his lips as he gently left his mate's embrace, walking to Harry's side, gently placing a kiss on the dark haired teen's scarred forehead running his fingers through his hair until he calmed in his sleep, before following his husband out of the room.

Remus sighed, pulling Sirius onto the sofa, before settling himself on the coffee table in front of his mate. Sirius smiled, leaning back against the cushions as he watched his husband fidget, the golden brown hair casting shadows on the amber eyes. "What's wrong, Moony?" asked Sirius, his smile crinkling the edges of his eyes as he watched his love acting like a nervous teenager.

Remus smiled, shivering slightly as Sirius ran his hand up his arm to his neck, the golden eyes sparkling as he pressed a kiss to the skin. "I have a surprise for you, Padfoot." He said gently, his voice quivering with nervousness.

Sirius smirked, leaning forward to place a kiss on his werewolf's cheek, before placing both hands on his husbands cheeks."What is it?" asked Sirius, excitement slipping into his voice."Why are you so nervous about it? It can't be that bad."

Remus smile widened, as he leaned forward, his lips caressing the animagus' ear, a whispered laugh into the shell like appendage.

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius sat back suddenly, all humor gone from his face as he looked at his lover, blinking his eyes in surprise as he looked at Remus's still flat stomach, reaching his shaky hands out to touch his husband's shirt clothed stomach, tears slowly gathering in his eyes, as he felt the slight hum of mixed magic, a warmth spreading throughout his chest. Remus placed one of his hands on top of Sirius's, threading the other through his mate's dark hair."Oh Merlin,"Sirius choked out, threading his fingers with Remus'. "Oh Merlin, Moony."

Remus leant forward, pressing his forehead against Sirius's, a watery smile caressing his lips as he breathed in his mate's scent, the musky earth smell that seemed to be embedded in his form."Breath Padfoot, breath." he whispered, breathing with the surprised father-to-be, their breath mingling.

Sirius took a deep breath in, before wrapping his arms around the smiling werewolf, burying his face into the warm neck, his breathing still shaky as he pulled the werewolf on to the couch. The creaking of their bedroom door alerted them to Harry's presence, the padding of bare feet on the wood flooring acting as a warning signal to his approach. Looking up, the two proud godparents smiled gently, their arms wrapped comfortingly around each other as they quietly beckoning the dark haired teen over to them.

Harry smiled sleepily, easily slipping inbetween them as they indicated onto the couch. Remus chuckled, ruffling the teen's already unmanagable hair, before looking to Sirius, smiling comfortingly as the teen snuggled between them.

"It seems we have a bit of a surprise for you cub." Sirius laughed, wiping his eyes before turning to his godson. Harry looked at them, arching a dark brow as they looked at one another briefly, sharing a secretive smile before turning to look at him."It appears that you won't be the center of our attention all the time anymore."

Harry looked at them questioningly, slightly cocking his head to the side, as he stared at him through bottle green eyes."What...wait a minute." the boy-who-lived said, understanding dawning on him."You guys are pregnant!"

Remus smiled, nodding his head as he watched his cub's face light up."Yes! So that means you're going to be a big brother! And teach the new cub all kinds of mischief." he said, feeling a squeeze from Sirius.

Harry whooped, clasping his godparents in a hug. Sirius laughed, thumping his godson on the back."I can tell that you're excited." the dark haired man said, his arm circling around his mate. Harry just laughed, trying to catch his breath, as he looked at the two older wizards.

The trio sat quietly on the couch, basking in the knowledge of a new life, the moment seeming perfect before the door to Gryffindor opened, to reveal Professor McGonagall in her tartan plaids, followed closely by Professor Sprout, both women looking worried, as they made their way toward the group. Harry looked up at them, his dark eyes becoming troubled as he watched the two women mutter to each other."Hello Professors," said Remus, standing from his spot on the couch. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The two teachers turned, their eyes glancing over at the werewolf before nodding slightly. "Actually, Professor Lupin, we were told to come and retrieve you for a meeting, concerning the arrival of a student seeking sanctuary." said Professor McGonagall, readjusting a blue tartan plaid shawl that was thrown about her shoulders.

Remus looked puzzled, cocking his head to the side slightly as he thought."Who is asking for sanctuary and from what?" the werewolf asked, scratching his head. McGonagall sighed, before summoning a house elf, ordering some tea and fruit.

"I don't know, Severus said that no one could know until we had made a decision." replies the woman, settling herself down on one of the sofas. "Not even the Headmaster knows who this person is."

Harry looked at his professor, his face confused as he stood from his seat. "Where are we supposed to go for the meeting?" asked the teen, a sinking feeling seeming to overcome him as he looked at them.

"Any minute now." Said the woman, smiling briefly to try to calm the young man.

Sirius made a noise in his throat, leaning forward, about to say something before the door once again swung open revealing the head master, along with Madame Pomphrey and an array of other professors as well as Ron and Hermione. After all the teachers had settled themselves, Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Good morning, everyone." said the old man, cheerfully smiling at the group. The assembled staff nodded their greetings, with a few odd muttering 'good mornings' in return. "Shall we get down to business then?"

The others nodded, tuning their ears in to listening to what the headmaster had to say.

"It has come to my attention that, a young man is seeking sanctuary from this school." the headmaster questioned, levitating a cup of tea to his hand. "And this said young man, has information to tell us about you-know-who."

"Headmaster?" Harry asked, reaching forward to take a small bowl of fruit, his eyes intense as he tried not to look at the older man."Who is it?"

Dumbledore smiled, dropping two cubes of sugar into his tea before stirring it."Well, for that information, you will need to ask, Professor Snape, because the dear lad has neglected to tell me who is seeking refuge." explained the older wizard.

All eyes turned to the darkly dressed man, watching him silently, waiting for him to give up the name of refugee. Severus scowled, his dark eyes becoming harder and harder with each set of eyes that looked into them."The refugee, has asked that we make an unbiased opinion, and therefore I cannot reveal the name." the potions master sneered, though it seemed to hold less bite, his voice almost soft as though he was otherwise occupied.

"Well, can we have a little information about this person?" Remus asked gently, accepting a bowl of fruit that Sirius offered him.

"He's Voldemort's courtesan." said Severus, almost reluctantly.

"You mean his whore." said Harry, watching as Severus tensed slightly at the use of the word, his curiousity piqued as at the reaction.

"To you Potter is means the same thing, but to, shall we say, more respectable company, there is a profound difference." stated the head of Slytherin, smirking slightly as the green eyed teen blushed at the correction.

Dumbledore raised his hand, gently silencing the two wizards, smiling slightly as the two glowered at each other."I did not know that Voldemort was capable of such activities." said Shacklebolt, setting his teacup on his knee, his dark face pale at the thought.

"He was able to regain his body after a blood sacrifice of a willing virgin." Snape drawled, rolling his eyes at the auror as the man balked in disgust.

Shacklebolt paled considerably, looking at the dark haired man as he opened his mouth to speak. "I said 'willing', Kingsley. It had to be a suicide in order to work. You have no jurisdiction over an insane human being, so try not to feel as though reporting this activity would have stopped it. That man was unstable to begin with." Said the potionsmaster, sipping his tea quietly, his eyes dark and shuttered against emotions.

"So what? Did the evil Voldemort insult the intelligence of the wittle prostitute." Ron said, insultingly, sneering slightly in disgust.

"Actually, he wanted to bestow the honor of bearing his heir."

Harry's stomach dropped, his heart pounding in his chest as he turned to look at the subject of his dreams and nightmares standing before him; the pride of slytherin and the gem of the Malfoy family: Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

"Actually, he wanted to bestow the honor of bearing his heir"

Chapter 3

Every eye in the room turned to where the voice was coming from, only to glance in horror as they laid eyes on the Malfoy heir. Draco smirked, walking from the shadows, the heels of his dragonhide boots clicking softly across the stone floor as he unclasped the cloak from around his neck, the dark fabric shimmering gold and silver as he placed it next to his godfather.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, always a pleasure to see you, my boy." Said the headmaster, his blue eyes twinkling as the teenager stood before him.

Draco Malfoy stood before the gathering, his grey eyes cold and unyielding, yet seductive, drawing them to the image that he presented.

His platinum blond hair flowed to his clavicle, where it was razor cut and shorter in the back, making his cheek bones sharper, his silvery grey eyes were outlined in kohl, making his eyes more catlike and exotic, a seductive edge to his arrogance that made him all the more attractive. His legs were clothed in leather that seemed to have been poured onto his skin, the slight sheen to the fabric outlining the muscles that exhibited the stretch in those endless legs, his shirt loose and silken, a round neck to soften his sharp angular features, the material a soft grey that complimented his storm cloud eyes.

"Bet that would have thrilled your dear Father, wouldn't it, ferret." Ron said spitefully, his face twisting in rage and disgust.

Draco rolled his eyes, before seating himself next to Severus, elegantly crossing his legs, as he watched everyone from silver eyes. "Purebloods take great pride in breeding, and with the dark lord's pedigree there would have to be extensive discussion as well as alternate matches making this a less than ideal match, if you believe the rumors are true, but I believe your sister would fit him just perfectly, when it comes to honor. She does have the same…shall we say ideas about relationships as the Dark Lord." Draco said, his voice like melted dark chocolate, smooth and sultry, his grey eyes hinting at a playful nature, as he watched the Weasley rise to the bait.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that, she's more pure than you have and will ever be!" Roared the redhead, standing from his seat, his face turning to an alarming shade of purple as he made to go after the blonde.

Harry pulled Ron back, the teen having stood as the red head did, strong arms encircling the Weasley as he battled to get to the blonde.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, behave yourself!" snapped the Weasley Matriarch, her eyes aflame as she watched her youngest son deflate against Harry, the red headed boy turning to look at his mother.

"Mum! He just insulted Ginny!" whined the teen, pointing his finger at the blonde.

Molly looked sternly at the boy, chastising him into his seat with just a look, cowing him into silence. "Ronald, I you will not have you acting immature at these meetings. Now, hush up. , dear, really? Do you have to get him so worked up? I haven't forgotten the implications that you have just insinuated, and I do expect an apology for defaming my child's character." Reprimanded the woman, pinning Draco with a look.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, before sighing. "Mrs. Weasley, your children will receive no such apology with the way they have acted in accordance to social situations, though I do apologize for stating a well known fact that your female child is less than upstanding, in your presence. She has quite the reputation." Said the blonde, his grey eyes flickering slightly.

Molly opened her mouth, her face aghast at the young man's audacity, before looking over to Dumbledore, as though asking him to solve that matter of the blonde's wagging tongue.

Dumbledore sighed, interrupting and ignoring Mrs. Weasley's silent plea, gently levitating a cup of tea and bowl of fruit to the young Malfoy."Well, since we now know who, we will be protecting, I believe it's safe to say that, he will be taken in as a student seeking sanctuary." said Dumbledore, smiling at the boy, his blue eyes twinkling.

Draco stiffened, narrowing his eyes at the old man, mistrust coming off the young boy in waves. "What is the price of your protection, Dumbledore?" asked Draco.

The old man's smile widened, as he looked at the blonde."What a perceptive godson you have, Severus."

Severus looked between his godson and headmaster, his eyes widening as realization washed over him."No." he whispered, adamantly, his voice hoarse as he looked between his godson and his mentor.

Dumbledore smiled indulgently. "Come now, Severus, the boy is in a perfect position to gather information. And if what you say is true, Draco, than I doubt any harm will come to you."

Draco narrowed his eyes, crossing his legs as he took the tea cup from his godfather's hands, sipping the tea delicately. "You are asking me to get pregnant at the age of sixteen by a madman who wishes to take over the whole of Europe? You are asking me to subject myself to the ridicule of my 'peers' and the pureblood wizarding community? I dare say, Headmaster, that you have lost your mind. If I had wanted to become pregnant, I would have just stayed with Voldemort, not make a long and arduous journey here to Hogwarts in order to prostrate myself before you asking for refuge. Have you forgotten that the tenets of this school are to foster learning and a safe environment? Where is your head at?"

"Let me explain." Began the older man, his bright blues loosing some of their spark as the younger man spoke.

"Yes, please do, because I cannot seem to see the logic in coming here only to be impregnated by the man that I have just recently escaped from?" countered the younger man, grey eyes flashing mercurial silver.

"With you on the inside countless lives will be saved. Think of all the spies that we have lost over the years because they slipped up and were captured? We would be able to infiltrate the stronghold without sacrificing the lives of countless wizards and witches."

"You forget, dear Headmaster that my life and that of any unborn child I might somehow create is at stake? No, I have allowed this war to rule my life for long enough. I am sorry but if this is the price of sanctuary here, than I will not seek it."

"And where will you go, hmm?" asked Shacklebolt, his dark eyes on the young boy. "Who will accept the son of Lucius Malfoy, a traitor and coward?"

"You believe that it will be difficult for me to find a new country? Oh Shacklebolt, how so very quaint it must be to live in your head. How very boring. Have you forgotten? Or are you so bold as to think that the Malfoy family's heritage is limited to Britain? No, our name alone holds enough power to traverse countries and bypass any barrier." The young man smiled, though sinisterly, his grey eyes flashing with a feral edge.

Dumbledore smiled, leaning back in his chair, his blue eyes lighting again. "My, my, my, just like your father, aren't you, my dear boy? All sharp wit and wand, it is rather admirable. I offer you the protection of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary."

"Why?" asked the boy

Dumbledore smiled almost gently, his eyes twinkling as he watched the young boy. "I cannot in good conscious repel you from this place of sanctuary when it is the only place you know, and have known for years, my dear boy. We will work on the conditions of your stay later."

Draco narrowed his eyes, before nodding slowly, his mind working under the fringe of his hair. Severus stood, nodding to the gathering as he turned to leave, feeling his charge copy the movement, elegance seeming to ooze from the young boy as he followed the dark haired man out.

Once they were outside, the two continued down the corridor, the older man reaching an arm out to clasp the blonde to his side, his hand moving comfortingly up and down the younger man's arm, his larger hands picking up the tremors that younger man was now producing. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly, his dark eyes staring at the way they had yet to go.

"It hurts." The blonde whispered, breathing deeply to combat the pain in his spine. "Merlin, the old man was probing."

Severus chuckled, pulling the teen into the corridor and down into the dungeon, holding the boy up as he began to limp. "Yes, he did that to your father when he was pregnant with you(1). You didn't like it then, and that has not changed, it seems." The potionsmaster smiled almost fondly.

Draco managed a smile, leaning against his mentor, sighing as they made it into the Slytherin common room, the older man helping the boy to the couch, a pale arm falling over those grey eyes as the dark haired man moved about the room gathering a few potions to take the edge off of his returning pain.

Dumbledore turned to the rest of the staff in the room, smiling, his blue eyes calm and twinkling."Well, how eventful," said the old man."Now, I do believe there are lessons to be written and plans to be made. This meeting is now adjourned. Good day, everyone. "

Harry stood slowly as the rest of the gathering fell back, each falling into their own groups to speak of the new developments that had occurred at the meeting. Dumbledore walked slowly over the boy, his blue eyes twinkling with a different light as he stood next to the younger wizard. "Harry, my boy, would you be so kind as to meet me in my office after dinner? To discuss something about the upcoming year?" queried the older man, smiling kindly.

Harry offered a strained smile, slightly unnerved by the older man's actions. "Of course, Headmaster. I will be there." He promised.

Dumbledore's smile widened, as he walked past the boy, placing a paternal hand on the younger man's shoulder, as he left The Tower.

Harry sighed silently before seating himself on the couch again, placing his legs on to the furniture as the others filed out of the Common room, his friends wasting little to no time in surrounding his spot of refuge. Sirius looked over at his godson, a small smile crossing his lips as he watched the teenager shift around on the newly vacated couch. "I can't believe that after all these years of suspicions and limited proof, that Draco Malfoy would admit to being a Deatheater." said Harry, throwing his arm over his eyes, blocking out any stray beams of light that might have strayed into the Tower.

Ron nodded, narrowing his dark blue eyes as he leaned back in his chair."Who speaks to Dumbledore like that?! And he just took it?!" asked the boy, his face a mask of incredibility as he looked at his comrades to support.

Sirius leant back against the couch, sighing. "Dumbledore has always had a 'soft spot' for the Malfoys. I hear even around Abraxas, he would take whatever abuse they dished out, and never complain. Some people think that because he couldn't turn Abraxas that he feels like he should give the others the benefit of the doubt, that there may be some 'good' left in them." Explained the dark haired man, leaning against the werewolf, bringing the distracted man back to reality with a kiss on the knuckles.

Remus woke from his stupor, his golden eyes saddened and confused. "He was in pain."

Sirius looked at his mate, his eyes turning to Remus as the werewolf snuggled closer. "What do you mean? He looked fine." Said the animagus, running his fingers through the sandy blonde hair of the scarred man.

"I smelled blood..." the man said, his golden eyes heavy as his mind went back to the scent, a shiver running up his spine.

Harry looked over at the two, his green eyes scanning the two. "He didn't seem any different." Said the teen, seating himself close to them, his voice lowering slightly.

Sirius waved the two of them off, shaking his head briefly. "Voldemort may have already tried to impregnant him."

Harry sat back, his brow furrowing as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So, Voldemort raped him?"

"No." said Remus, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked at the two other teens that sat in the corner of the common room, as he looked at his cub. "A rape would definitely have more blood involved as well as a marked change in his demeanor. This was consensual, virginal sex."

Sirius nodded in agreement, his blue eyes flashing with something unnamed as they spoke of the teen. Harry sat back in his chair, lifting his glasses from the bridge of his nose, absently tinkering with them as he thought, his green eyes clouding over as he looked through the lenses in his hands.

"It's not unheard of Harry." Said Sirius, his voice deceptively light as though they were discussing the weather. "Draco could have gone to his bed willingly, however, he may have rethought his predicament and realized he would be better off here, than pregnant in the middle of a war at his age." Explained the man, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear as he spoke.

"It just doesn't seem possible though." Said the teen, looking up at the adults, his eyes disbelieving. "Draco Malfoy is the Sex God of Hogwarts, the Ice Prince of Slytherin? How could he be a virgin? How could he sleep with something….something like Voldemort?"

Remus quirked an eyebrow at the boy, before shaking his head, a brief smile on his lips as realization dawned on him. Sirius looked at Remus from the corner of his eye, a slight smirk working the corners of his mouth as he looked at his spouse.

"Harry, people do many things under duress that they would normally never think of doing. You have to understand, Draco probably saw Voldemort as a means to an end, though to what end it is hard to say, but he probably had no other choice in his mind."

"Also you have to take into account that he grew up in a world where being someone you're not is the only way you can get anywhere. So, to be perceived as strong he had to put up a front of strength, and that included making himself into a 'stud'." Explained Sirius.

Harry shook his head, confusion crossing his features as he stood from his seat. "It's just hard to wrap my head around." Said the boy, running his fingers through his hair.

Remus smiled gently, standing from his spot on the couch. "Don't worry about it so much. Just get to know him as best as he will let you right now. Leave the rest of him to fate and things will work out." He soothed, rubbing the younger Gryffindor's back, before pulling the boy into a hug.

Harry returned the affection, breathing in the scent of the werewolf's soap, taking comfort in the physical warmth of his godfather. Remus pulled away gently, pressing his hand to the tanned cheek of his godson before stepping away, and out of the room.

Sirius sighed, standing as well, thumping the boy on the back. "Don't worry too much about this, Harry. Just let it all work itself out."

Harry nodded, watching as the older man followed the Remus into the bedroom, the two probably going to sit in bed for a few more hours until dinner was served in the Great Hall.

" We shouldn't trust him." Ron said, his teeth clenched in annoyance.

Harry looked over at his friend, exasperation beginning to well up in his chest as he made his way toward the corner his two friends had sequestered themselves into. "I know, Ron, I know." Said the Boy-Who-Lived, pinching his fingers around the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off a headache.

"Who does he think he is, walking in here, talking to me like that, then insulting my sister, and then talking to Dumbledore like that! You'd think he was some kind of prince." The redhead scoffed, moving his chess piece as Hermione sighed again.

"Yes, Ronald, we know, we were there as well." Said the girl.

Remus lazily slid into Sirius's lap, snuggling contentedly in the darker man's arms."His scent had no malicious intent."

Dumbledore paced his quarters, his twinkling blue eyes glittering with mischief, their depths cold and distant as he made another plan. He could feel the magic radiating off the blonde teen as soon as he walked through that door, could practically smell Voldemort's magical essence on the boy's skin, and he hated it. It made his skin crawl as he thought of the boy that had entered into his domain, and had destroyed some of what had taken him so long to create, he hated how easily Tom Riddle had waltzed into his place of power and had taken control of the wizarding world, hated how he ruled with an iron fist that would not hesitate to destroy any resistance.

He personally had wanted the Malfoys under his thumb the minute Lucius had looked at him as a child, that delicately pointed face was filled with this knowing—as though understanding that he was the epitome of breeding, the true heir to the magical world which his parents served to him on a silver platter. He hated it, he wanted them as his, those ungodly beautiful creatures to bow at his feet, to acknowledge him as their master! He wanted those brilliantly clever minds, those devilish bodies, those stone cold eyes that made you feel like scum one moment, then could make you feel as though you were the most powerful man alive. He wanted them!

But he knew, as he paced his quarters, the portraits staring down at him curiously, he knew that he could never have them, much like he couldn't have Abraxis, like he couldn't have Lucius, and now like he couldn't have Draco. They all possessed ambition for the seat of power, tying themselves to their lord and master to rule the bloody ruins that these men would reap for them. Abraxis had had Voldemort to an extent, before the man had taken the name, like Lucius now possessed a place in some other powerful man's bed no doubt, and now Draco...the child now possessed the enemy by being offered the role of the Dark lord's consort! Oh, how he hated them!

Hate those perfect lips, eyes, hips, bodies to lure anyone into their lairs and ensnare them, trapping them and never letting the soul go. He hated how they easily shifted from politicians to socialites, blending seamlessly into the next event as though they had no shape and no boundary. He hated how sensually they walked, how they practically beckoned you into their beds with eyes and words that said "I am yours".

But they would be his soon, they would be under him, and their submission would be delicious.

He had no idea what Dumbledore wanted him to do, but he knew that he wouldn't like it. He had seen the way that the older man had looked at the blonde, had seen the almost hungry look in his blue eyes, had seen the way he watched the small boy move and shift in his seat. He couldn't deny that he had too, but the way that Dumbledore had looked at the boy, Harry knew that in the end there would be pain.

Reaching the older wizard's office, Harry looked up that the sculpture, disgust crossing his young face as he spoke the password. Stepping inside, Harry allowed the staircase to carry him up, gathering and protecting his thoughts before entering the office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, quietly looking over a series of papers. Harry looked at the headmaster, his heart filling with an emotion that he had yet to feel before. Narrowing his eyes at the old man, he seated himself, crossing his long legs in front of him, placing his arms on the armrest of the ugly pink chair.

The older man looked up from his paperwork, smiling at the boy sitting in front of his desk, his blue eyes twinkling."Harry, my boy, how are you this fine afternoon?" asked Dumbledore, quickly signing his name on a document.

Harry rolled his eyes, forcing a smile onto his lips before answering the headmaster. "Fine, Headmaster." he answered politely.

Dumbledore nodded his head, his eyes piercing the boy-who-lived's."I would like you to do something for me, Harry." said the old man, steepling his fingers.

Harry nodded, leaning forward slightly to hear the old man better. "What is it, headmaster?" asked Harry, his curiousity getting the better of him.

With a quick flick of his wand, he was trapped. Bindings latched onto his arm and legs, wrapping themselves around his feet and chest, holding his muscled body tight against the chair. Dumbledore stood, walking to the chair, kneeling in front of the boy. "I need you to do something that could end this war, before it really starts." He said, slowly withdrawing his wand.

Harry's eyes widened, shock and fear racing across his features as he looked at the wooden article.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked the boy, tightening his grasp on the arms of the chair.

Dumbledore smiled, pointing the wand at Harry's chest."My dear boy, all I am going to do to you is cast a little spell to help you with your task."

"What task?" asked Harry, trying to struggle out of the restraints.

"I need you to impregnate Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at the old man in horror, his dark eyes filling with dread and fear."Why?"

"Because he can get us information, he can pry secrets from Voldemort that only a loyal death eater would otherwise be able to." explained the old man, lowering his voice.

"But he's a kid, just like the rest of us!" Harry shouted, his fear and horror overcome with disgust and betrayal.

"No, Harry, he's the one person that stands between us, keeping us from our goals." Dumbledore explained, feverishly.

Harry looked into his eyes, seeing the sanity of the headmaster slipping, his eyes taking on an almost insane glint."Why me?"

"Because your magic resembles Voldemort's, he won't be able to tell the difference between the offspring, whether it is his or if it is yours."

"I won't do it!" Harry yelled, trying desperately to free himself.

Dumbledore smiled insanely, "Of course you will my boy, you won't be able to resist."

Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore pressed the tip of his wand against his chest, whispering the spell that would make Harry carry out his bidding.

The old man watched, as the dark haired boy's brilliant green eyes dim, his muscles slacken and his head lull to the side. Standing quickly so as not to waste a moment of time, he quickly told the silenced boy the details of his task, leaving not one salacious detail, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement and arousal as he thought of the moment of ecstasy he would feel through the youth.

Silence washed over the castle as night fell, coating the land in darkness, bringing out the stars and the waning moon. The pale light of the moon cast an eerie light onto the pale form that sat quietly in Astronomy tower, gazing into the illuminated darkness. Draco sighed, pulling his cloak tightly about his shoulders, shivering slightly as the nightly chill settled over the castle, the autumnal winds billowing out and pulling at the dark material of his cloak as he shivered against the cold, exhilarated and excited at the prospect of the silence.

He knew shouldn't be out here, but the sleep he desperately craved wouldn't come to him, the constant threat of nightmares of untold terrors lacing his dream with cold malice, the demons real and imagined plaguing his sleep, snippets of memories and buried thoughts rushing to the surface once his head hit the pillow.

He shuddered, thinking of last night's copulation, his heart clenching painfully as he thought of laying spread for the man that had caused him such pain, willing and ready to welcome the Dark Lord into his body, a sacrifice as well as an offering to the man that had tortured and protected him since he could remember.

A smirk formed on the youngest Malfoy's lips, his eyes turning toward the moon, allowing the seductive light seep into his pores, bathing him in the pale beauty of the night. His hands clasped in front of his body, as if in prayer, breathing deeply allowing the night to take him, engulf him, caress his wounds, filling him with power that suffused the night. His eyes closed softly, his pale lashes stroked his cheeks, tickling the sensitive skin under his eyes as he allowed his mind to go blank, feeling the magic of the ancient place and of the surrounding forest, breathing in the cleanliness of the magic that tickled along his skin.

The door opened softly, moonlight pouring into the darkened space, illuminating the still figure. Walking silently toward the still, pale boy, emerald eyes dull and empty, Harry's hand reached out, roughly grasping the hood of the smaller teen, pulling the stunned boy into his arms.

Draco yelled, stumbling back into the clumsy embrace, unprepared to be thrown to the ground, the violence of the action knocking the breath form his lungs, his head colliding on the stone surface with a sickening crack, a dull thud reverberating though the blonde's head. The blonde stared up at his attacker, grey eyes widening as he looked into the abnormally dark emerald of the Wizarding World's boy hero, the tiny hairs along his skin raising as he sensed the darkness of the magic, the intent whispered in the air.

"Potter, stop this." Said Draco, trying to push the boy off, his heart beating faster in his chest when the darker boy did not move, his body stronger and more heavily muscled than his own from Quidditch that the Gryffindor had taken in the past year. The blonde tried to pull his wand, but his movements were too slow, his thoughts groggy, all too slow and too late, his pants already torn to shreds as the dark haired boy pulled the wand from his grip, throwing the offending item from the smaller boy's grasp, pulling the silver clasp that held the cloak, until it snapped at the strength. Panic set in, his eyes widening as he tried to get away, the grey orbs wild as he pushed against the heavily muscled shoulders, his voice reaching higher and higher until he was nearly shouting into Harry's face. Deadened emerald met panicked grey.

Harry looked down at the pale boy, his face blank, his eyes dead, a whisper of emotion drowning in the depths. Draco tried desperately to dislodge the larger boy, tried to hide his fear, as he felt the hardened flesh press against his entrance, a scream lodged in his throat at the sudden pain, the slow painful burn as the large appendage was shoved into the tight passage. The blonde choked, tears stinging his eyes as he gripped the shoulders that kept the large boy above him, his thin pianist fingers digging into the hard flesh as he tried to breathe through the pain that filled every fiber of his being, a warm thick wetness soon running down his legs, coating his thighs and buttocks with the thick, dark substance, the pain keeping him alert and awake, but just so.

He cried out, the sound alien and near primal as he arched against the pain as the darker boy took him, ripping his body, causing blood to flow. Draco looked up at the moon, his eyes filling with pained tears, his hands reaching, almost desperately for the comfort and safety that the moon represented.

Harry grunted, releasing into the pale boy, mixing his seed with blood, hearing the scream, yet not comprehending the pain he had inflicted on the blonde— his mind lost in a sea of whispered words and phrases, all telling him to take what was his, to claim—before collapsing forward onto the smaller body, his own body spent in boneless completion, the darkened magic swirling around them as the task was finished.

Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head, signaling the presence of Morpheus—the paused movement giving his injured head time to process and his body to succumb to the pain— giving comfort, dulling it with sleep.

Dumbledore sat in his office, his blue eyes twinkling as he watched the events unfold within his minds eye, his body feeling every shudder of pleasure, every scrap of skin against stone, every gasp, he heard magnified, and saw with a spectator's view. The Headmaster, gasped in pleasure as the deed was done, his head thrown back in exhausted ecstasy, as the boys lay panting on the top of the Astronomy Tower, a smile etched into his wrinkled skin as he breathed in the smell of blood.

Harry groaned, shaking his head to gain his bearings as he felt the warmth of another body, his heart rate speeding up as he looked at the boy that lay beneath him. Dread filled him as he looked at the sleeping face, the pale features twisted in pain, storm grey eyes glazed up open as the blonde continued to stare at the moon, silent tears spilling from those eyes. Harry sat back on his knees, panic settling within his chest as he looked at the boy he would have named his enemy, now lay silent beneath him. "Malfoy, Malfoy, wake up!" the Gryffindor whispered frantically, shaking the boy.

Draco remained silent, the tears continuing to fall unbidden from his eyes as he continued to stare into the moon.

Harry lifted the boy's head into his arms, feeling the warm wetness of blood as he lifted the blonde locks, the signature that the he boaster was marred with blackening blood. "Draco, Draco please, wake up?!" he said against, tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes.

The blonde continued to remain unresponsive, his eyes unblinking.

The Gryffindor quickly grabbed the cloak the blonde had been wearing, wrapping the shimmering garment around the frail body of the injured boy, wincing as he saw the damage of the broken clasp, which had earlier that day been pristine. Grabbing his own pants, Harry quickly dressed, flinging his shirt over his body as he leant to lift the blonde from the puddle of blood, pointedly ignoring the blood pooling at the tops of his thighs, carefully cradling the smaller form against his chest as he slowly made his way from the Astronomy Tower, and into the hall, accio'ing the wands on his way out of the offending room.

Harry hurried to the infirmary, his movements slowed by the weight of the blonde, and the bonelessness that was left from the spell. Making his way into the large hall, the teen leant against the door, closing his eyes as he looked into the quiet of the multiple beds that were lined up at the edges of the room, as he slowly made his way further into the room. Madame Pomfrey, emerged from her quarters, having been notified by the door opening, the matronly smile dropping from her countenance as she saw the two boys. The Mediwitch hurried to them, making it just in time to catch the dark haired teen as he began to plummet to the ground in weariness, taking the blonde into her arms as Harry succumbed to his own darkness.

Harry slowly came to, the feeling of a warm hand gently stroking his hair from his face urging him into waking. Green eyes opened to look into concerned amber gold, a weathered, scarred hand touching his skin as that slow smile spread over the equally scarred face of the boy's godfather. The boy looked just past Remus, having heard the gentle shuffling of robes, his eyes taking in the sight of Sirius speaking quietly with Madame Pomfrey, his icy blue eyes filled with concern.

Remus smiled gently at Harry, gently pulling the boy's gaze back to him as he stood in front of Sirius and the madame, still gently stroking the unruly hair the boy was known for. "How are you feeling, pet?" asked Remus, watching as the dark haired boy looked from him to Sirius, apprehension present in those easily read eyes.

"I'm doing alright, I think." Said the boy, his voice edging on preoccupied. "How's Malfoy?"

Remus sighed, seating himself in a nearby chair. "He has a concussion, and abrasions on his legs, arms and back, as well as a broken collar bone. He's also had to have a blood transfusion, and so will not be waking for hours, maybe even days."

"Days?" asked the teenager.

"Transfusions for magical beings is much harder on the body than for muggles, Harry." Explained the Dark arts professor, his eyes turning serious. "Harry, I want you to be honest with me."

Harry avoided eye contact with the werewolf, shaming flooding his heart and eyes as he looked at his sheets, tears slowly beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, strangling the distressed boy with sobs, bile raising from his stomach, until he could not hold it back anymore. He threw up the contents of his stomach, his body wrecked with sobs, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the pale boy before him, guilt and shame flooding his being.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I'm so sorry!" wailed the boy, his body shaking with the effort as he cried. The werewolf wrapped his arms around the teen, gently shushing him as he comforted the child, stroking his hair until he had calmed down enough to speak.

"What happened?" asked the man, holding the boy tight against his body to stop his own shaking.

Harry continued to sob, clutching the older man closer. "I….I don't know. All I can remember is going to the Headmaster's office, and then when I woke up, I was in the Astronomy Tower with Malfoy all bloody, and I was covered in his blood, and we were naked." The boy managed to get out, before succumbing to his sobs.

Remus held him tighter, protective instincts rearing their heads as he held the crying boy. Sirius poked his head into the curtained room, his blue eyes sad as he saw the child they thought of as their own, going through this anguish. Madame Pomfrey made her way into the room, her blue eyes sad as she looked at her charge, before taking a vial from her apron pocket, her hands sure as she began mixing the potion into the tea she had brought with her. Offering the brew to Remus, the Medi-witch continued to mix an assortment of different colored potion, before urging the werewolf to drink the tea.

"You shouldn't get riled up." She stated simply, as she watched the man down the brew, before she took the cup, before giving him another cup, directing her gaze toward the distraught teen on the bed.

Remus offered the drink to the boy, the green eyed young man drinking it with no questions asked, before handing the up back to Remus. Sirius sat on the opposite side of Remus, ruffling the teen's hair before looking over at his spouse, his blue eyes hopeful, that maybe the mess did not involve their boy.

Remus shook his head silently, his amber eyes sad as he grasped hands with his husband, conveying that there was no way around it, this mess was theirs too.

-on the otherside of the ward

Noises echoed around him, clasping him in muffled voices, hurting his dulled senses. Groaning, he tried to roll over, finding that as he moved the warmth that surrounded him did not, making his fuzzy mind confused. The voice stopped, casting him into blissful dark, silence.

"Draco." said a voice, gently caressing his hair, careful around the back of his head. "Wake up for me, silly Dragon."

Draco moaned, snuggling closer to the warmth and love that radiated off this figure. A dark, near bitter chuckle sounded next to him, sounding like chocolate and red wine, decadent and rich, familiar and not all at once.

"Draco, I need you to wake up for me." whispered the voice, tickling his ear.

Draco groaned again, trying to open his eyes to see the owner of the voice, to snuggle closer as his memories began to press in upon him, to hide as the pain returned to his body. Struggling, Draco opened his sleep darkened eyes, looking up into the unreadable orbs of his godfather.

Severus looked at the boy, feeling his body tense as it had only moments ago against him, his sharp eyes dulled with pain.

"Severus." Draco sobbed, trying curling his small body into the fetal position, his body spasming in pain as it refused to move, to bend to his will, around the potionsmaster.

Severus shut his eyes, almost as if in pain, as the pale haired boy let out another heart-wrenching sob, the dark man's heart constricting painfully. Gently shushing the blonde, Severus pulled the child into his arms, allowing this show of weakness, if only to comfort the hurting boy. "What is it Draco?" asked the older man, rubbing the small back, feeling the diminiative body of his godson tremble in his grasp.

"Hurts." was all the teen could manage through clenched teeth, as he gripped the potionmaster's robes.

Severus felt his mask threaten to crumble at the boy's words. Not just any boy either, his boy, his godson, his baby. Someone had hurt his baby, and the pain that he felt at those simple words made the dark wizard shake with barely contained anger."I know, Draco," said Severus, holding the blonde tighter,"I know. I'll make it better, I promise you." he whispered fiercely.

Draco nodded, holding tightly on to those dark robes, grasping the fabric in his hands as though he could make pain go away.

Severus a string of Latin, the boy next to him relaxing as the pain ebbed away, his body relaxing slowly into the warmth that acted as added comfort, drifting back into the realm of sleep, where memories did not plague him. The dark haired man lay silently next to the boy, his dark eyes watchful, a silent guard as the boy slept.


End file.
